


Beach Day

by SaphsCorner



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Day At The Beach, Fluff, Multi, Oneshot, Originally Posted on Wattpad, Polyamory, all hermits mentioned, bdubs is tHe AvErAgE mAlE hEiGhT oK?, because this fandom needs more polyhermits, collab fic, did i mention it's fluff?, etho is literally a kakashi cosplayer, hermitcraft season 7, iskall uses they/them pronouns, it's definitely fluff, just fluff, nicknames. so. many. nicknames., personas only, so in conclusion: polyhermits fluff, tagging is hard and i'm out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaphsCorner/pseuds/SaphsCorner
Summary: On a hot summer afternoon, the only logical thing for all twenty-four of the hermits to do is have a relaxing day at the beach
Relationships: Everyone/Everyone, Literally one giant poly ship, polyhermits
Comments: 22
Kudos: 154





	Beach Day

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-post oneshot from my Wattpad @Casuallyy! It was a collab with a Wattpad friend who doesn't have Ao3.
> 
> But yeah, polyhermits deserves a lot more recognition and content, so I scraped together what little comprehension I have of Ao3 to post this

As far as islands go, the spawn island off the coast off the commercial district was small to say the least. The little sandy land mass could barely contain all twenty-four of the Hermits, let alone the towels and umbrellas they carried with them for their summer outing. But with the heat of the midday summer sun beating down on them, none of the polyamorous lot of them could really resist setting up there for the day.

The little bit of land was filled up quickly as all of the Hermits arrived, some simply chatting amongst themselves while others were already finding relief from the heat in the cool waters.

Cub and Mumbo sat by the shore, invested in a conversation about target blocks.

"It's absolutely insane what all can be done with them. I love your idea to make your own target block minigame area in your pyramid, " Mumbo complimented.

The scientist nodded with a smile. "Thanks, man. Things are coming along nicely."

Little did they realize, a set of figures were sneaking towards them from in the water.

"Boo!"

A pair of arms were suddenly around Mumbo's shoulders from behind, a second set wrapping around Cub as well.

Mumbo let out a surprised "whoa!", jumping slightly as the figure behind him giggled with an unmistakable laugh. He knew at once it was Stress, and turning to face her only confirmed that.

Cub let out a subsequent chuckle, turning to face whoever was behind him too. A cheery-looking Grian with damp strands of hair hanging in his eyes met Cub's gaze.

"Aren't you two sweating up here?" Grian asked, leaning his head on Cub's shoulder.

"The water's _so_ much nicer," Stress added.

"No, I'm alright," Mumbo said shyly. He was honestly a little afraid of going out into the water. He wasn't that good of a swimmer.

"Oh come on," the brunette hugging him pleaded. "Come swim with us!"

Cub gave the two a warm smile. "Alright, I'll join you guys."

"Yes!" Grian yelled, dragging their boyfriend backwards off the shore. Both laughed as they splashed into the water.

"Please, Mumby?" Stress whined, giving the redstoner puppy eyes. "It'll be fun!"

He lightly sighed. "Alright."

With a small whoop from Stress and a yelp from Mumbo, the mustached man was pulled in too.

The water was quite a bit cooler in contrast to the hot air, causing chills to shoot up Mumbo's spine as he hesitated in first contact with the sea water. Stress didn't let go of him however, and dragged him until he was up to his waist by Grian, Cub, and nearby Hypno and Jevin.

"Got two more?" Hypno asked with a grin, moving to wrap an arm around Mumbo alongside Stress.

Stress playfully rolled her eyes. "Really had to twist their arms, to get 'em in, y'know!"

They were interrupted by a sudden scream of "CANNONBALL!"

They barely had time to move before Tango leaped into the water and splashed right beside them, thoroughly soaking them and even spraying Scar, who sat on the shore.

Mumbo rubbed the water out of his eyes with a gasp as the blond surfaced, only for the man to shake his wet hair and fling droplets right back into them.

"5/10, you can do better!" Etho called from the shore.

Tango turned back to the shore to glance at Etho. "Lemme see you try it then, E!" He taunted with a grin.

"Are you challenging me?" Etho asked, starting to stand up.

"Yeah!" Tango called back, putting his hands on his hips. He glanced at his other partners around him, each covered in a fresh spray of salt water from his jump. "Might want to back up for this."

The group in the water quickly cleared room, a few on the shore still moving back from the possible splash zone. Most of the Hermits had fallen quiet, watching the scene with interest.

Etho got into a runner's lunge, light smirk on his face, before sprinting towards the water and cannonballing in with a huge splash.

Several of the Hermits cheered as the cosplayer surfaced, wiping the sea water out of his eyes with a triumphant grin.

Tango hummed. "5/10. You can do better."

Etho gave Tango a playful splash. "Back me up here!" He called out to the other Hermits on the shore.

"10/10!" Beef encouraged brightly.

"Killin' it, Etho!" Ren called back from his place on the shore, pumping a fist. False and TFC were sat by him, sharing his towel and each adding tiny braids to Ren's hair.

Tango swam over to Etho with a small laugh. "I'm messing with you, hun. That was amazing."

The cosplayer gave him a hug. "I know. But thank you."

Meanwhile, back on the shore, Xisuma was watching his partners with a soft smile.

Xisuma could feel the sun warm on his skin, having ditched the normal clunky suit to opt instead for more beach-appropriate attire. Having newly sunkissed skin exposed meant he could feel the slight shift in temperature as a duo of his other partners approached him, casting a pair of shadows over him.

"You two are stealing my sunlight!" He chuckled lightly, leaning back to rest on his elbows and looking up at the two other hermits with a smile, being met with the faces of Wels and Scar who each took a seat on either side of him to clear their shadows.

Wels put a hand to his chest in mock-offendedness. "I thought we _were_ your sunlight, Xisuma!"

Scar gave a small laugh, and reached over Xisuma's lap to nudge Wels playfully.

Xisuma turned to press a kiss on both of their cheeks. "Oh don't worry you still are."

The scarred man on his left giggled before lightly resting his head on X's shoulder. "This was a really good idea. I think we all needed a little beach fun time."

"I think so too," The admin said with a soft smile, gently draping an arm around Scar and taking one of Wels' hands.

"Have you been in the water yet?" Wels asked, threading his fingers through Xisuma's.

"Not yet. Have you two?"

"I got splashed, but that's it," Scar replied. "It's a nice temperature, though."

The knight chuckled. "Well, wanna go for a swim?"

"Why not?"

Xisuma grabbed one of Scar's hands and together the three went down to the water.

Closer to the shore, they could see a drenched looking duo of Zedaph and Iskall laughing hysterically as they tried to both squeeze onto a flimsy-looking inflatable raft that could only barely support both of their weights without caving under them. They were trying to leap onto it in knee-deep water and paddle out.

"All good over there?" Scar called out, stifling another giggle as the two fell off the raft again and resurfaced from the salty water practically in sync.

"Oh, just fine and dandy!" Zedaph called back with a grin, pushing some damp strands of hair out of his face.

"You look like you could use a little help," Wels chuckled.

"No, no, we got this!" Iskall promised, gripping the raft again.

Zed hummed, holding the side of the troublesome inflatable. "Maybe if we both hop on really quick, that'll do the trick?"

The Swede let out another laugh. "Why not! Let's try it."

The pair got into position before they started to count down.

"1..."

"2..."

"3!"

The raft flipped as both jumped onto it, sending them back into the water and lightly thwapping them on the head.

Both of their laughs filled the air again as they resurfaced once more, Iskall gripping onto the raft to keep it from floating away.

"We've still got this, don't worry!" Zedaph exclaimed in between bouts of laughter.

Xisuma smiled and shook his head. "Whatever you two say."

From a little ways in the other direction came a shout of "Got one!"

Keralis victoriously held a seashell in the air, smiling widely as he caught his breath.

Doc swam nearby, lightly chuckling. "Good job. Add it to the pile."

The wide-eyed man set the shell alongside a growing pile on the shore, taking a moment to sit beside them. "I need a little break, Doccy."

"It's alright, I'll keep looking."

Taking a deep breath, the hybrid dove under the water, using his robotic eye to scan the seafloor for more shells.

"What are you two up too with those shells there?" Came Impulse's voice from up a little ways on the sand. He was stretched out on a bright yellow beach towel in the shade by Ren, False, and TFC, and had been watching Doc and Keralis gathering shells.

Keralis glanced over at them. "You'll just have to wait and see!"

"A surprise, huh?" False chimed in.

Shrugging, Keralis grinned. "I'm not saying another word."

Doc surfaced again and carried two more shells back to the shore. He quickly counted them. "About halfway there. You ready to dive-"

"Living on a prayer?" K joked with a small giggle.

The hybrid rolled his eyes, but he was smiling.

Keralis stood up and brushed the sand off himself. "I'ma comin'!" He replied cheerfully, rejoining Doc in the water. He gave the others up on shore a quick wave before diving back underwater.

"Any idea what they're planning?" Ren asked amusedly, glancing between the three around him. 

"Who knows with them," TFC replied with a hearty laugh.

Meanwhile, Joe was getting sand dumped on his head.

_"I am average height!"_ Bdubs barked, but the laughter of the sand castle builders drowned it out.

"No no," Cleo cut in, "He has a point! We can just fit Bdubs inside the castle instead of burying someone!"

"Oh, you-" The man growled, threateningly lifting the bucket again.

xB quickly cut in, placing a hand on Bdubs' shoulder. "Save the sand for the castle."

"They're _insulting my height!_ " He huffed.

"Aw, we still love you even if you're short," Beef cooed, wrapping an arm around Bdubs.

With an indignant 'hey!' from the shorter builder, Beef's arm was shrugged off and said male got his own bucket-full of sand dumped over him.

"Sand for the castle!" xB repeated in between his snickering over their antics.

Joe shook the sand out of his hair and scooped it onto the rather lumpy sand castle, a faint smile on his lips. "Now, Bdubs, think of it like a train. Sure, a train with more cars may carry more, but the purpose of trains are the same, no matter the length! They carry things from place to place, be it people, cargo, or messages. Does not your body exist to carry you from place to place? The amount of matter should not matter, for-"

"Yeah, yeah, we get it," Cleo interrupted.

Beef grinned, brushing sand off his face and beard. "So the same thing I was saying!"

"But fancier," xB added, running his hands over the walls of the sandcastle to smooth them out a bit.

"And with a lot more words," Bdubs muttered.

Cleo searched around for a nearby seashell she'd set aside earlier, finding it and pressing it into the wall above the sandcastle's "entrance" as a decoration. "All _that_ aside," She started with a snicker, "Castle's looking good."

The sun was starting to dip lower in the sky and many of the Hermits were coming back onshore to dry off. The heat of the day was slowly dying down. As all of them were settling onto the beach, someone called for attention.

Keralis and Doc stood next to each other, their arms full of seashells.

"We have a little surprise..." Keralis said, rather shyly.

"It's, _ahem_ , not much, but," Doc explained, "We gathered a seashell for all of you. To remember this day by."

Excited murmurs rippled through the crowd as Doc and Keralis started making their way through the group of Hermits to hand out the shells. Some of the Hermits were more sentimental than others, but all of them could appreciate having a small souvenir representative of that day.

Some of them started showing off the shells they'd been given, holding them up to study the colors, or side by side to compare size and shape. There was some chatter between them about where they might put their shells, Stress and Ren even having the idea to turn them into necklaces, which caught the interest of quite a few others.

Once the shells were all passed out, the Hermits sat down together on the island and watched as the sun continued to sink. They couldn't help but scoot closer to each other, enjoying the company of their partners all around them.

The group fell quiet, cradling their shells and watching the sunset. The white of the clouds was dusted with pinks and oranges and the stars started to peeked out from the darkening sky.

Their hearts remained warm as the air cooled. Even as the sun began to slip down past the horizon over the ocean, the hermits still had each other. Content to just stay like that, the love they shared between all of them burned like a flame that never went out.


End file.
